A Dreamy Game of Chess
by Maximyne Archer
Summary: For months now, Ishida Uryuu has been dreaming of only one single thing. her. Uryuu x rukia. fluff. slightly au


Title: A Dreamy Game of Chess

Author: Xaila'n'Eli

warnings: OC-ness, slight fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The honorable Tite Kubo does

…...

"6:30 am, first week of september" Ishida Uryuu mumbled to himself as he looked at his watch.

Looking up, he observed as a stray leaf fall gently from a tree, only to be picked by the slightly cooler autumn chill. It swayed sideways and back, up and down as it circled various passerbies in the area.

He took a few quick glances at the tall greenery, its various branches and leaves swaying, seemingly dancing with the breeze itself. As the ever keen observer, he immediately noticed a slight change at the photosynthetic parts, their bright sometimes dark colored surfaces tainted with crimson splotches. A sure sign of the start of autumn.

_Autumn_

At just the thought of that season, it brought peace to his calm mind, along with a sleepy yawn. When it came to sleeping habits, his motto was always 'early to bed, early to rise' but lately, it has been more like 'early to bed, very early-can't sleep anymore-rise'. He didn't want to admit it, but in truth, his dreams was the cause of it.

He would have laughed at the day when mere _dreams_, especially about _her_, would have an effect on him. But it did and turns out, it was actually no laughing matter. It affected him, in such a way that even his sleeping patterns were disturbed.

The be-spectacled young teenager stood idly on the spot, his navy blue eyes unfocusing , as his mind began iterating the first dream he ever had of her- or rather. . . . . .the _source_ of all his exhaustion.

__

Motionless was he, as he stared at the little boy in front of him, the very image of his younger self. Taking out his white-gloved hand from the confines of his coat pocket, he gingerly reached out, only to touch the smooth glass surface of the shop window in front of him.

_Letting out a sigh, he turned on the balls of his feet. Only to regret his sudden actions as a very cold winter snowball immediately collided with the center of his face._

_Feminine laughter was heard nearby._

_Removing partially melted snow from his ice-ridden face, his gaze locked on a smaller figure in front of him. A girl, seemingly his age though slightly shorter, laughed with glee on the blanket of snow, her jet-black hair swaying slightly._

_A little on edge, he bent down and gathered his weapons. Her fits of laughter was put to an abrupt stop as two deadly soft, balls of snow struck her on the face._

_It was his turn to laugh now._

_Soon after that two initial shots, an all-out snowball battle commenced. They took turns hitting each other, sometimes hitting, sometimes missing albeit with a bit of force applied. Despite their desire to win, sounds of joyful laughter still filled the air._

He woke up that night with a slight feeling of curiosity, wondering who the girl was, but disregarding it all the same. After all, he had still to do something that needed his dire attention, sleep.

The next night he had a dream about her again, though this was of a the different setting. And then the night after that, and the night after that...

It was starting to bother him. Every time he succumbed on the joy that is called sleep, dreams about _her_ would find its way into his already confused mind and wake him up from his well-deserved rest.

Though because of the increasing amount, there is one good thing about it. Slowly, he was finally able to decipher who she was. Petite form, pale, creamy complexion, short raven-colored tresses , the brightest violet eyes. She was none other than. . . . . . . .

"kuchiki-san!"

Uryuu asked in surprise. Kuchiki Rukia, the object of all his dreams, was standing, rather, tiptoeing in front of him, face at a slight close proximity to his. Realizing the distance, he took a few steps back, his face heating up in embarrassment, or so he convinced himself. "What are you doing Kuchiki-san?" he asked as casually as he could. Turning her back on him, her reply was nothing more than a nonchalant shrug. 'it was odd, your expression, your look of concentration'

The young quincy felt bewildered, but it was then that he noticed something..._missing_. " where's kurosaki" true, the orange-haired substitute soul reaper was nowhere in sight.

"Ichigo said he had something to attend to and asked me to go on ahead" there was a slight hesitation in her voice.

"And you just complied?" it was a question of pure curiosity rather than rudeness itself. He knew it was personal, and he would berate himself later on for even considering asking it, but right now, he wanted to know.

"Apparently so" she replied softly, her voice a little lower than usual.

It startled him. If that was true, then Rukia just let Ichigo go on his own accord, without so much as a verbal battle. anywhere Ichigo was, Rukia was right there behind him, giving him the strength that he needs whenever he found himself in doubt. '_A sign of the strong bond they shared'_ is what others called it. So it was truly unexpected that Rukia wasn't with him this time.

Rukia saw it. The briefest of moments where his eyes widened ever so slightly, then back again as he pushed his silver frames back in place. She couldn't blame him though, even she was startled by what she did.

When Ichigo and Rukia were walking down the street a little while ago, Ichigo's sudden stop made Rukia pause in her tracks as well. Apologetically, he stated he had something 'important' to do and asked her to go on ahead and without hearing her answer, immediately ran back to the opposite direction. Normally, no matter what he said she would follow him, even if it meant engaging in a full-on verbal battle, but not now. She wondered, though, what came over her.

She bit back the urge to sigh. Turning slightly so that her back was now facing him, she began to walk the direction to school. She expected to hear another set of footsteps following, but was perplexed when she couldn't hear any. Instead, she saw that he stayed rooted to his spot.

"If you're going to stay there much longer then I guess it would be very amusing to see you knock on the door with a look that said it was the end of the world. We have school remember" Rukia stopped and called over her shoulder.

She started walking again, and this time, Uryuu followed suit.

Walking together wasn't really a big deal, disregarding that this was a really rare sight for the two of them, it would be almost considered. . . . normal. Two people, coincidentally, walking together side by side going to the same destination. But the fact that Uryuu's once steady heartbeat was quickening against his well-defined chest, told him otherwise. He was considering that maybe the diminutive figure beside him was responsible . Indeed, it was quite logical, but the mere fact caused his brain to ask more questions. And that, he would prefer to make due without.

…... 

Author's note: yes, I admit it. I just adore crack parings! XD just imagining them together makes me squeal with glee... :3 oh, and so sorry if they act a little oc, i'm having a little trouble on that department ^^' . this story is a little influenced by _darkmistress in the shadows_' story _Pit Patter_. Its an ishiruki. Reading that story is what actually gotten me into this fandom. You should read it, its marvelous XD

anyhoo, reviews and constructive criticisms are always loved!


End file.
